


Yamachoochi

by joopsi



Category: Haikyuu!!, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Lowkey D/s, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, a 2k meme porn of thomas the train fucking yamaguchi, kill me, meme porn, yep i did it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:08:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joopsi/pseuds/joopsi
Summary: Tadashi and Thomas the Tank Engine had been by each others side for years. Through up and down, they've been there to support each other. As his human lover has grown older, Thomas has begun to crave more from their relationship. He wants to share everything with Tadashi, to be pleased by his lover and have the freckled boy please him just the same. And knowing the tank engine, he will get just that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> me,....,,,, an avid member of the Protect Yamaguchi Club did this ,..,.,, to my sweet ,.,,soft boy ,.,,.,he lp me.,,,..,,

It was February 31st, a cold night. Tadashi had just finished brushing his teeth and was getting ready to sleep after a long day of volleyball practice. He slipped off his clothes, loving the feeling of his soft covers against his bare body. Slowly climbing into bed, he settled himself under the heavy blanket. He was completely consumed by the warmness on the brink of sleep, he heard it. The familiar choo choo slowly approaching, Glancing up, Tadashi saw the blue and red tank engine choo choo into his room, he couldn't help but shiver.

"T-Thomas s-s-senpai!!" He weakly stuttered out, aroused by just the sight of his big engine, "What are you doing here!?"

"Hello Yamaguchi." Thomas' deep, sultry voice spoke, "I missed you my sweet." Thomas and Tadashi has been seeing each other for years. Ever since Tadashi visited his first train station at the young age of five, they had been inseparable. Some might even go as far as to say, they were in love. Though, neither of them had admitted to it just yet. After-all, the tank engine knew his freckled lover had Tsukishima, and one day would come to his senses and leave the train for a far more human lover.

This seemed to happen more and more lately. Thomas would show up in the late hours of the night, ready to please Tadashi, but never going further than light touches and soft kisses. However, they both knew soon that wouldn't be enough to satisfy the boy or his tank engine lover. It was time to go further. Time to make use of the short time they had together before Tadashi reached adulthood.

"Thomas-senpai~~" Tadashi squealed, "I missed you too! But~!! I'm n-naked under my blanket desu..."

The tank engine seemed amused by his lover's words, grumbling out, "That's perfect, isn't it." The young boy couldn't help but blush.

The embarrassment leaked from his voice as he spoke quietly, "a-are you going to f-f.." Though his mind seemed innocent, Tadashi could tell by the look in the others eyes that the usual would not suffice. Cuddling and sweet nothings wouldn't satisfy the tank engine tonight.

"Say it Yamaguchi. Say it loud." Thomas commanded, the boy couldn't help but be aroused by his lovers sexy voice. His commands making Tadashi squirm under his blanket.

"A-are you going t.. f-fuck me, Thomas-senpai?" His face went red as Thomas laughed at his embarrassment.

"I said. Say. It. Loud." He demanded with complete dominance, it slowly becoming obvious to Tadashi that this would not be a vanilla night.

"ARE YOU GOING TO F-FUCK ME THOMAS-SENPAI~!!" He screamed, all embarrassment gone, yearning for his big blue train cock.

Thomas rolled towards Tadashi, pleased by the boy responding so eagerly to his commands as he slowly shifted into his muscled, sexy human form. His arms and thighs thick with pure muscle, large blue cock presented and ready for Tadashi. Pulling the blankets back and seeing his human lover sprawled out innocently on his bed awoke a feeling of arousal deep inside his engine. His cock strained, bulging against his stomach already at full hardness from imagining the things he would do to his lover. Now, fully human, despite his blue skin, he knew he was ready.

Tadashi shyly reached out to Thomas, craving the tank engines touch. Their lips met in a tight heat, pushing together frantically as they had been separated for what felt like months, but in reality had only been a few weeks. Their tongues fought for dominance, Thomas of course winning as Tadashi whined for more. In the heat of the moment, the younger boy couldn't help but push his cock against Thomas' own large erection.

"Daddy! more please~!!" Tadashi whined, too captivated by the pressure against his cock and lips sucking a dark bruise into his neck to notice the vulgarity of his words. "Wow Yamaguchi, I didn't know you were into that." Thomas laughed sensually into his ear, amused and aroused by his freckled lover's outburst, "bend over baby." His command making Tadashi blush a deep red before obeying the train's command and sticking his bare ass up.

Thomas' hands ran over Tadashi's ass, squeezing and digging his fingers into the soft flesh of his lover, letting out a chugga choo choo of approval at the sight underneath him. Lifting one of his hands to Tadashi's mouth, he traced the outline of his fingers for a few moments and admired the shape of his lover's lips before gently pushing past and into the slick cave that was his mouth. "Suck." Thomas commanded and Tadashi obeyed, eager to please his train lover as he rushed to coat his fingers with his saliva, staring into the other's eyes. The train could feel his big blue cock get even harder, if that was even possible, and he couldn't help but jerk out his fingers, surprising the bottom as he let out a gasp, hips jerking towards the other as the slick fingers were pressed gently to his entrance.

"T-Thomas daddy desu, what are you doing?" Tadashi asked as he tilted his head to glance over his shoulder, cheeks painted a dark crimson as he watched with curiosity, a soft mewl leaving his lips as fingers pressed into him with ease. 

"We have to prep you first, of course. I'm sure it would be painful to just.. Force myself in, don'tcha think?" With that, one finger was pressed against his hole and slipped in with ease, a surprised gasp coming from Tadashi as he pressed his face into the pillow to silence himself, eyes shutting at the foreign feeling. Thomas could only watch with interest at the male's reactions to what he was doing to him, finding himself wanting to see more of his lover's cuteness, pressing his middle finger against his entrance gently. Tadashi whined and leaned his lower body back, pressing against the train's fingers as if to ask him to enter him. Biting on his lower lip, he ever so slowly slid his fingers into the male and felt himself harden once more as a moan left his lover, leaning his body down so that he could press his lips against his. 

"You're so fucking hot, I just want to spoil you," The train-human hybrid managed in between kisses as his fingers spread and thrusted into the male's twitching arousal, swallowing the moans that his lover let out, his hand slipping to grip once more at his ass.

After he was sure that his hole was prepared for something bigger, he pulled his fingers out slowly and groaned when he could no longer feel the tightness that was Tadashi, moving to position his blue cock behind the boy. Leaning down over him, he couldn't help but let out a choo choo as he pressed kisses to the boy's back and watched his features for a few moments, allowing the bottom to catch his breath as he moved his free hand to pump his erection to relieve some of the pressure.

"You ready?" Thomas asked, voice husky with lust as he positioned the red tip of his cock against Tadashi's entrance. When he saw the nod from the other, he slowly began to press himself, grunting at the tightness that took him in. "You're so fucking tight," He groaned out as he managed to press more of his shaft in, making sure to watch Tadashi's features for any discomfort. 

Once he was all in, he allowed the other to adjust to himself as his hands rubbed small circles into the other's skin, pressing light kisses to the nape of his neck. "M-Move, Thomas." The boy cried out in an almost demanding voice, causing the train to still before pulling out making his lover whine even more.

Thomas growled as he spoke, "Now, who gave you permission to tell me what to do? Hm?" Tadashi jumped at his lovers dominating words, shivering in pleasure yet keeping quiet.

"Well, Tadashi? Be a good boy and answer me. You don't want to get punished do you?" The tank engine -human hybrid continued in complete domination of the younger boy. When it became apparent Tadashi would not be answering anytime soon whether it was out of embarrassment or the desire to be punished, Thomas took action. 

With the tip of his big train cock still pressed against the boys entrance, his blue hands came down against the others ass, quick and hard. "Are you going to be a good boy now? Or do you need more punishment?" He spoke, his words coming out more like a statement rather than a question. Tadashi opened his mouth to answer, to submit, but he was soon overtaken by the sharp feeling of a slap against his ass. The words turning into a loud cry. Three more slaps came in quick succession making his ass turn a red almost as bright as the train's red detailing making the boy cry out even more.

"T-Thomas senpai!!" Tadashi weakly moaned, somehow becoming even more aroused by the pain.

"Beg for me Yamaguchi." The train commanded.

"Daddy! Please f-fuck me kawaii Thomas daddy!" He begged, tears starting to fall from the feeling of being so hard, so ready for his lovers train cock, so eager to feel his engine rumbling for him.

The train pushed himself back into Tadashi, slowly beginning to thrust himself in and out of the male, eyes shutting in an attempt to keep his orgasm from coming too quickly. Tadashi's moans and cries were almost too much for Thomas. He was sure the more he heard them, the quicker his orgasm would overwhelm him.

Tadashi reached towards his leaking cock, hoping to relieve some of the pressure, but the tank engines hand pushed him. "Now, I haven't given you permission to touch yourself, have I?" His raspy voice spoke into the boys ear, engine rumbling, causing the younger boy to shiver.

Thomas grabbed the others wrists, pinning them against the bed as his thrusts became more fast paced. Tadashi's moans increased in volume the more pleasure he felt, pillows muffling the loudness of his cries in the dark night. "I'm g-going to-" Tadashi stammered out and Thomas' hand moved to the front to pump the other's arousal, causing the other to thrust into his hand, keeping him still with his arm wrapped around his waist.

Before Thomas could control it, he felt his resolve crumble as he began shifting back to his train form, unable to stay human any longer. The deep moans turning back into loud chugga choo choo's. His cock expanded, hands turning back into wheels, his train body completely pinning Tadashi against the bed.

"Yamaguchi!" The train gasped, near the edge of orgasm; so close to being consumed by pure bliss, now fully turned back into a tank engine.

The blue cock expanding in his ass brought Tadashi to the edge, feeling so full, craving Thomas' cum. With a rather loud moan, Tadashi was cuming all over the sheets and his own stomach, body shivering from the power of his orgasm. Soon after, Thomas found himself doing the same, letting out a loud choo choo as his thrusts became sloppy and soon stilled as his seed spilled into the other. 

With a huff, he slowly rolled himself away and admired the way the his seed spilled from the others gaping hole, slowing rolling off of Tadashi's bed, careful not to hurt the boy. "You did good Yamaguchi." The now fully turned train spoke softly. His lover, seemingly passed out from exhaustion after being so pleased, let out a soft sigh.

Thomas rolled back towards the door, ready to take his leave when it slid open. In the dark of the night, it took the train's eyes a few moments to adjust and take in the figure before him. The tall boy stepped into the moonlight flooding in through the window, blonde hair sitting perfectly atop his head, glasses perched on his nose. It was Tsukishima, his human lovers best friend. The man who would one day take the tank engine's place.

The tall boy sneered, "What are you doing here?" glaring at Thomas before his eyes glanced over to the freckled boy still sprawled out on the bed, half asleep. Tsukishima almost gasped at the sight of what could only be the trains cum covering Tadashi's bare ass before his gaze was directed back at Thomas, a terrifying look in Tsukishima's eyes. "Leave." Tsukishima's voice commanded him full of anger. Thomas, not wanting to take a chance knowing what the other could do once he was enraged, quickly took his leave, engine rumbling as he choo chooed out of the room.

Tsukishima slid the door shut behind him slowly, hoping not to startle the almost asleep Tadashi. Making his way over to the bed with soft step, he reached out to the other and caressed his beautiful face with freckles dusted all over like his own personal solar system. "T-Tsukki?" Tadashi mumbled, the sleepiness leaking through his voice, "Come cuddle Tsukki~" He whined.

The taller boy let out a soft sigh and stood, "Let me get you cleaned up first. You'll be uncomfortable in the morning if you let this... stuff ... dry."

"Tsukkiii," Tadashi whimpered, "Noo! I wanna cuddle with my Tsukki!"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

Tadashi giggled, letting his heavy eyes fall closed, on the edge of being consumed by his dreams. Dreams filled with images of Thomas the Tank Engine's sexy human form taking him along with Tsukki, being filled with bliss and pleasure by his lover and best friend. No, it had passed the line of being best friend's long ago. Tsukishima was... his crush. Holding back from giving into sleep for just a moment, Tadashi mumbled out two simple words.

"Gomen, Tsukki."

**Author's Note:**

> theres prob a fuckton of mistakes bc im a horrible trash can i jus realized half way through i was putting in Way 2 much effort into this and Gave Up
> 
> & THANKU 2 lole for writing smut bles up
> 
> twitter: 0w0ikawa  
> tumblr: Yama-trash


End file.
